1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a reactor unit and a fuel cell vehicle including the reactor unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-244759 (JP 2013-244759 A) describes that a converter including a reactor portion (also referred to as a “reactor unit”) is used as a DC-DC converter that converts output voltage of a fuel cell in a fuel cell system mounted in a fuel cell vehicle. The reactor unit includes a plurality of reactors, and the plurality of reactors are disposed on two levels, which are upper and lower levels. On each of the levels, the plurality of reactors are disposed in a line in the front-rear direction of the fuel cell vehicle.